


mea soles (my sunshine)

by stilesplusderek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's just a cute little drabble idk, M/M, Um that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesplusderek/pseuds/stilesplusderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote at the end of last year when Harry was in America with Taylor and missed Louis' birthday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mea soles (my sunshine)

Louis sleepily opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling above him. He slightly smiled knowing what day it was, it was finally Christmas. He rolled over onto his side and reached out to grab Harry, like most of his other mornings.

Louis' arms dropped straight onto the mattress. "Oh..." He sighed, remembering Harry wasn't home yet.

Louis laid in bed for a good ten minutes, just thinking about how they let Harry miss his birthday yesterday. 

Louis was especially scared that Harry might even miss Christmas. He and Harry always spent their Christmas together, along with their families. They would laugh and play around in the backyard, and it was even better if there was snow (the year before there was and they didn't care if they got frostbite. Louis just wanted to roll around in the snow and kiss his beautiful boyfriend).

Louis sighed again knowing he had to get up. He wanted to open the presents with Harry, try on any new clothes and just have a laugh. 

But Louis knew the chances of Harry getting home this morning were small.  
Louis grabbed his robe off of the ground and loosely shrugged it on, tying it around the waist.

Louis walked out of his and Harry's room and looked around at the empty flat. It felt so cold without Harry's radiating heat. 

Louis felt very lonely, but all he could do about that was to grab a hot chocolate and cuddle up to himself while he waited for his and Harry's families. 

Although Harry may not be home today, Harry's mum, sister and step-dad were going to be at their flat. Also Louis' mum and the twins would be coming down too. Their families were very close and even though Harry would not may not even be there, they were meeting at their sons' flat.

Louis took sad steps down the staircase and looked at his feet as he took the steps.  
Once he had reached the bottom he looked up at the Christmas tree he and Harry had decorated a few weeks beforehand. It was very large and very beautiful, well it was in Louis' mind. 

He glanced at the presents underneath the tree and then walked towards the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate.

"Wait..." He said to himself, stopping in his tracks. "Was that- no it couldn't" he chuckled and shook his head. 

Louis found himself walking towards the tree anyway and had a look underneath it at the presents. 

"H-Harry?" Louis stuttered as he looked at the younger boy who was sitting among the presents with a bow on his head.

Louis covered his mouth with his and and grinned underneath his hand. "Harry" he whispered, his eyes crinkling up.

Harry stood up, laughing gently at his cute boyfriend. Louis took the bow out of Harry's hair with the hand that was over his mouth. 

After a few moments, Harry spoke up. "I'm so sorry about missing your birthday..." He looked at the ground. "But I made sure I was going to be here for you today. I could never miss a Christmas with my love."

"I wasn't sure if you would arrive home. I was scared Harry. I missed you so much..." Louis whispered as he looked at the ground.

"I missed you too Louis." Harry took Louis' small hands in his own. "I tried to get here as fast as I could for your birthday, but I didn't make it, which I'm awfully sorry about." Harry explained to him gently.

"It's not your fault. You're here now and that's all that matters" Louis said quietly.  
"Do you want your birthday present, and then we can open the Christmas presents?" Harry asked him.

Louis smiled widely. "Yes, please"

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm sorry about this I know it's not all that good but yeah kudos if it's good I really don't know


End file.
